Finding the guy
by Red-white-and-black-roses
Summary: Sakura Haruno has to live with 4 men under one roof in hope of finding a suitor.Where are the hidden camera's and who was the one who told you to do this? Ino? Temari? Naruto? Sakura asked.Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1, Say what again?

Pairings,

GaaraxSakura

NejixSakura

SasukexSakura

ItachixSakura.

NarutoxHinata.

Chapter one, Say what now?

Sakura was now 21 and she was to marry a man of both weath and power. She had waist length hair, still pink. She had the same emerald eyes but she had the body of a goddess. She was still kind and had grown up in a rich family. Sakura's mother had secretly been searching for a suitor for Sakura. "Mom...you're kidding right?" She asked crossing her fingers. Her mother just shook her head.

"I'm Sorry Sakura but we Haruno's are to wed the rich and famous...Not matter what." Her mother said. Sakura just stood there.

"Where are the hidden camera's and who was the one who told you to do this? Ino? Tenten? Naruto?" Sakura asked looking around the room franatically. Her mother sighed.

"Sakura look at this." Her mother said handing her 4 pieces of paper. "And I will be in bed, please understand that this is for the best." Her mother said waving good night. Sakura looked at the papers. The first one read,

Sasuke Uchiha, 22

Heir to the famous Uchiha fortune. Keeps to himself. Is a womanizer.

It then showed a picture of a man with dark blue spiky hair and onyx eyes. He wore a expression clearly showing he was serious about everything. "He's cute..." Sakura said then smacked her head. "Don't say that!" She yelled at herself. Next one,

Itachi Uchiha, 25

The eldest of the Uchiha brothers and the soul heir to the Uchiha fortune. He is multilingual and has traveled all around the world. He doesn't like to talk about personal stuff. He likes women.

Sakura sighed. Itachi looked almost like sasuke except for the hair and the age. "Are all Uchiha'a the same?" She asked herself. Next one,

Neji Hyuga, 23

President of Hyuga corp, multilingual. Travels around the world. He is the caretaker of the Hyuga fortune. Keeps personal stuff to himself.

"Urgh, why can't one of these guys be normal!" Sakura shouted. Neji had long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail and eyes as white as snow. She knew they were cute but were they able to feel? Last one,

Gaara Kazagekura(I spelled it wrong...) 23

Owner of the entire Tokyo electronic empire, keeps to himself.

"...It's offical...This men are heartless..." Sakura said sighing. Gaara had red spiky hair but she could swear he was wearing eyeliner. She saw a note at the end. 'Dear Sakura, Hopefully one of those men caught your eye because you'll be living with them for 3 months...Love mom.' Sakura read in her mind. "...WHAT?" Sakura yelled.

"Pack your bags." Her father said. "You leave tomorrow." Sakura just looked at him.

"I swear if I did something to upset you I apologize!" Sakura said bowing at her fathers feet. He sweatdropped.

"Sakura, it's your duty as a Haruno to marry into a rich family. I'm sorry sweety but I have no say in this." He said trying to comfort her. Sakura just cried anime style. 'This is going to be an intresting 3 months...' Her father thought.

The next day,

"Good luck Sakura!" Her mother shouted. Sakura just sighed.

"Thanks...I guess..." Sakura said waving good bye as she entered the car. 'I can't believe that I have to live with these men for 3 months...Why me!' Sakura thought. She saw the house, it was huge! She knew they were rich but did they need this big of a house? Once the driver helped her carry the stuff inside she realized that she was early, "Might as well take a shower..." She said heading for the nearest bathroom.

(Sasuke's pov)  
Sasuke had just gotten news that he and his brother were to meet a suitor. 'She looked hot in her picture...' he thought to himself looking out the window.

"Sir we are here." The driver said opening Sasuke's door. Sasuke stepped out of the car and looked at the house. "To big." He said walking in. While inside he felt lonely. Was anyone there? He shrugged it off and walked inside. As he walked throught the house he heared something in the bathroom. 'Probably one of the guys or something.' So he walked in...

(Normal point of view)  
Sakura was happily taking her bath when the door opened. 'What the?' She asked herself before turning around only to come face to face with non other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey." He said smirking. Sakura turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING! GET OUT!" She yelled throwing a shampoo bottle at him. It hit him square in the face.

(Neji's pov)  
Neji had just entered the house when her heard someone yell something like get out. 'What the hecks going on?' He thought. So he walked where the voice had come from. Inside the room he saw a guy with a big bottle mark and...

(Normal pov)  
Sakura saw someone else walk in. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" She yelled throwing a bar of soap at him. 'Damn there goes my body soap...' She yelled.

(Itachi's pov)  
Itachi had just entered the house when he saw his brother with a big mark on his face. "Sasuke, what the hell did you do?" He asked. Sasuke just walked past him. He shrugged and sat down on the couch.

(Gaara's pov)  
Gaara saw a man with a bar of soap on his face. 'What the hell are these people doing?' He thought going into the kitchen for a drink.

(Normal pov)  
Sakura had finished her shower and was fully dressed. "Damn people can't they knock?" She asked angrily brushing her wet hair and leaving the bathroom. Sasuke had noticed she was finished and approached her,

"Why did you throw your shampoo at me?" He asked. Sakura just looked at him thinking man was he stupid.

"Let's see...first of all HAVE YOU HEARD OF SOMETHING CALLED MANNERS!" She yelled. "YOU WALKED IN ON ME WHEN I WAS TAKING A SHOWER!"

"I've always done that with girls and they never cared." Sasuke said smirking.

"Well I do!" Sakura yelled poking him in the chest.

"Well that makes me want you even more." He said still smirking. Sakura was pissed. She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"Well I guess your just...A PERV!" She said hitting on the head. "I'm going to my room...good day to all of you." She said storming off to her room.

"Nice one little bro." Itachi said secretly laughing on his brothers failure.

"Go suck your dick." Sasuke said rubbing his head.

"I'll leave that for Sakura." Itachi said. Sasuke glared at him. Neji rentered the room with his eye's a bit read. "And what the hell happened to you Hyuga?" Itachi asked.

"Shut it Uchiha." He said sitting on the couch. He took out the remote and began to watch the news. Gaara came in the room and said nothing. he simply sat down and watched TV.

This is going to be a long 3 months...

-  
Short chapter I know but I'm tired so that's all for today. 


	2. Chapter 2, YOU CHEATED!

Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them!  
Oh and Naruto is 22 and Hinata is 21. 

Chapter Two, YOU CHEATED!

Sakura was in her room trying to find peace within herself. 'Calm down Sakura, calm down.' After awhile Sakura finally calmed down and decided to talk to the guys...unfortunately they would rather watch the news. 'Men...' She said inside her mind walking into the kitchedn. "Might as well try and cook dinner." She said to herself while preparing the ingridents.

Meanwhile with the guys,

They had been watching the news for about 30 minutes now and no one of them had said a single word since earlier. Sasuke just sat there messaging his head. Neji was trying to blink the soap out of his eye's still. Itachi still inwardly laughing at Neji and Sasuke while Gaara...well Gaara was being Gaara. Nothing more to say. Minutes passed until finally..."Do you smell that?" Neji asked.

"Smell what?" Sasuke asked trying to figure out what he smelled. It hit him, someone was cooking. "Smells good..." Sasuke said.

"Yeah...Wonder who's making the food..." Neji said getting up and heading towards the kitchen. To his suprise he saw Sakura making dinner.

"Oh hey there...Neji right?" Sakura asked smiling. Neji nodded.

"Whatever you're making smells good..." Neji said hearing his stomach rumble. Sakura giggled.

"It shouldn't be to long before the foods ready." Sakura said checking the oven. "About fifteen more minutes." Neji sighed. Good he was hungry.

"Thanks." He simply said but then he remembered. "...Sorry about earlier..." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh..." 'HE SHOULD BE!' "Maybe you should knock next time..." Sakura said trying to keep herself calm. She checked on the lasgnia. "Almost ready." Sasuke had just entered the kitchen.

"Smells good." He said taking a seat at the table. "Is it almost done?" He asked looking at Sakura. Sakura sighed.

"Thanks and it's almost done, you could help you know." Sakura said getting the salad ready.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked getting up from the table and going to Sakura. "I'm not good with measurements..." He said simply.

"Well...Why don't you try and chopped the tomatoes if thats not to much trouble..." Sakura said smiling at Sasuke. A light blush appeared on his face.

"Okay." He walked over to the knives and looked at them. "Sakura...which knife do you use to chop tomatoes?" Sasuke asked still trying to figure it out. Sakura giggled.

"The one on the bottom row second to the left." She said pointing it out. "Can you remember that?" She asked playfully. Sasuke nodded and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura blushed, "Why did-"

"Thanks for helping me especially after earlier." Sasuke replied. He then began to cut the tomatoes while the Hyuga prodigy glared holes through his head. Sasuke didn't care.

"Neji could you do me a favor and get the lasagnia out of the oven?" Sakura asked preparing the chicken.

"Sure." Neji went over to the oven and tried to pull the it out... "OW! GOD DAMN OVEN!" He yelled cursing at the oven and looking at his burnt hand. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Why didn't you just wear the oven mits..?" Sakura asked looking at Neji's hand. "I have some aloe in my room I'll go get it. Sasuke can you get the lasagnia, but please use the oven mits..." Sakura said before running to her room. Sasuke smirked.

"Idiot." Sasuke said while putting the oven mits on and pulling out the lasagnia. Neji smacked the back of his head. "What the-?"

"Moron." Neji said smirking. Sasuke just glared at him and thous a staring contest began. It's been about 5 minutes and neither of them had stopped.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sakura asked running back into the kitchen to be greated by two people staring at each other. 'Well this is akward...' Sakura said as neither of them replied. She just sighed and looked at the food. "Um, dinners ready."

'Damn it!' Sasuke thought looking at the food. He then looked at Neji. "Truths?" He asked. Neji thought for a moment but just then his stomache rumbled.

'Truths." He said as he averted his gaze to the food. 'FINALLY!' He thought to himself. Sakura was confused but she just shrugged it off. She walked into the living room.

"The foods ready if you guys are hungry..." Sakura said seeing Itachi and Gaara just sitting there, watching the news. 'How can they watch that and not fall asleep within the first few minutes!' Sakura screamed in her head. Itachi got up.

"I'm starving..." He said walking to the kitchen. Gaara just followed.

At dinner,

No one had spoken through out dinner. Sakura, hating the silence, decided to try and start a conversation. "So Itahi it says that you travel around the world, do you like to travel?" She asked feeling stupid. Itachi looked at her.

"I actually like staying home and reading or just staying home and training," Itachi said smiling at her. "This gives me that same oppurtinity." Sakura blushed.

"Itachi, you haven't been home since about six months ago." Sasuke said looking at his older brother. "Did your trip really take that long?" Itachi sighed.

"Trust me Sasuke when the time comes you'll know exactly why I'm not home alot." Itachi said, "My Sakura this is good! Not only are you beautiful but you're also a great chef." Sakura blushed at the coment.

"Thank you Itachi." 'Atleast he has manners...Then again his profile did say that he likes women a little to much...' Sakura thought to herself. Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Sakura said going to the door only to see a blushing hinata and an over hyper Naruto.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as she opened the door. Naruto still looked like Naruto except for his build, he had the body of a ninja.(Sorry...) There beside him was a girl with beautiful dark purple hair reaching her shoulder and snowy white eyes. She didn't have a body like sakura's but she was still as beautiful.

"Hi Sakura..." Hinata said. "Have you meet my cousin Neji?" hinata asked still red. Sakura looked suprised.

"Y-Your cousin?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded. "How come you never told me you were related?" Sakura asked.

"...You never asked..." hinata said simply. Sakura sighed.

"You never mentioned him before though..." sakura said motioning for both of them to come in. "Oh and were are just in the middle of eating, you guys-"

"YOU COOKED!" Naruto shouting running into the kitchen.

"...you guys can eat with us if you want..." Sakura said looking at how fast Naruto ran to the kitchen. "...But I suggest you don't do that..." Sakura looked at Hinata.

"WHAT THE? WHO THEY HELL ARE YOU?" Sakura heard Sasuke yell.

"Nevermind..." Sakura said walking back into the kitchen with Hinata where she saw Naruto pinned to the floor by Sasuke. "Uh Sasuke that's Naruto , he's my friend so you can let him go..." Sasuke mouthed an 'oh' and let go of naruto.

"BASTARD WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto yelled at sasuke.

"Naruto please don't start anything..." Hinata said trying to calm him down. Neji saw her.

"Hinata? What the heck are you doing here and how do you know that idiot over there?" Neji asked her. Hinata turned red, she began to twiddle her thumbs.

"YOU SHOULDN"T JUST COME BARRGING IN OTHER PEOPLES HOUSES LIKE THAT DOBE!" Sasuke shouted back at Naruto. He then hit Naruto over the head and felt triumpht.

"I-I um...W-We're...dating...And Sakura is my friend..."Hinata replied looking back at the injured Naruto. "Naruto I warned you..." She said helping him up.

"Sasuke, Naruto please stop fighting before you break something..." Sakura said looking at the fuming Naruto. "Naru-"

"WHY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A-" Naruto yelled throwing a plate of lasagnia at Sasuke which hit him in the face. The room was silent.

"...Sasuke?" Sakura asked trying to figure out if Sasuke was angry or embarrassed. "Sasuke?" She said whiping the food off his face. She then saw his eyes had a lust for revenge. "Sasu-" Sasuke had thrown a plate of chicken at Naruto which by the way left a bruise. Naruto looked at Sasuke and had armed himself with a tomatoe while sasuke got a bowl of potato soup. "DON"T EVEN-" Sakura tried to yell but they didn't listen and the food went flying missing the targets and hitting Sakura and Hinata. "Naruto...Sasuke..." Sakura said her fists in balls.

"Naruto..." Hinata said doing just the same as Sakura.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" Sakura and Hinata yelled in unison. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other than ran for their lives. Sakura and Hinata close behind them.

"That was entertaining." Gaara said as he watched Naruto and Sasuke get themselves beat up by two girls. Itachi and Neji nodded.

Later that day,

They all agreed after dinner that they would play strip poker. Suprisingly...Sakura and Hinata where winning. Sakura still had her shirt and pants on. Hinata had lost her jacket and was down to a dress. Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, and Gaara still had their pants on. Poor Naruto was down to his boxers...

"Dang it they won again!" Naruto said throwing down his cards. "I give up!" He said going back to where he threw his clothes. Hinata and Sakura just smiled. Sasuke, itachi, Neji, and Gaara had to take off their pants. Sakura blushed.

'Concentrate Sakura Concentrate!' She yelled mentally hiding her blush.

The next round,

"YOU GUYS CHEATED!" Sakura yelled as she and Hinata were forced to remove a piece of clothing.

"Stop whinning, just follow the rules." Sasuke said. She and Hinata turned red as Sakura took off her shirt and Hinata took off her dress. 'wow...' Sasuke thought looking at Sakura's body. Just then he felt a nosebleed...so did all the other guys.

"EXCUSE ME!" They shouted in unison as they ran to the bathroom. Hinata and Sakura just sweatdropped. Sakura looked at Hinata who only shrugged.

"I guess the games over...Hey Hinata you wanna go talk in my room?" sakura asked getting her shirt and her socks. Hinata nodded while getting her dress and her jacket.

"Yeah I'm afraid Sasuke and Naruto will start a fight...again..." Hinata said as she and Sakura headed up to Sakura's room.

With the guys,

They all had pieces of toliet paper in their noses. "What are you looking at?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"I can't believe you got a nosebleed..." Naruto said laughing his head off. "What never seen a naked girl?" Naruto asked.

"Have you?" Gaara asked. Naruto stopped laughing. "That's what I thought...and besides Sakura is a woman not a girl..." Gaara said going back to the kitchen only seeing the cards and their clothes. "Where are they?"

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked as he entered the kitchen. "Maybe they got embarrassed...Their clothes are gone..." Itachi said looking around. All the guys nodded.

"Oh and Naruto?" Neji said turning to Naruto, "This is the last time you'll see Hinata like this for a long time."


End file.
